Knights Out: Next Generation
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan slash fiction.AU.Anakin and Padme had Luke and Leia, Luke has grown up as Obi Wan's Padawan, Leia with her mother. Knights Out belongs to Temple Mistress and I have permission to use it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: prelude to a party  
Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing: O/A  
Rating: PG for now  
Disclaimer: Lucas owns SW I just borrow on occasion for pleasure with no monetary gain

I have had permission to borrow the delightful concept of Knights Out again from the truly talented Temple Mistress. I haven't really worked out the whole back story to this but suffice to say Anakin never turned and Luke and Leia have grown up on Coruscant; Leia with her mother and Luke at the Temple.

If anyone can think of a decent title for this it would be much appriciated.

"Anakin calm down, I said she could go" Padme asserted trying to placate the irate Jedi.

Anakin was pacing about her extravagant Coruscanti apartment, frightening her dog and threepio. Padme stood behind one of her plush couches; conservatively dressed with her hair in a bun, she reminded Anakin of her mother.

"She's seventeen! Seventeen for Sith's sake! She's no more than a baby!" Anakin vented furiously.

"She's been working really hard with her studies Anakin, she deserves a night off. You'd know that if you ever came round to see her" She bit testily.

"She's not even a Jedi!" He snapped.

"She's with her brother" Padme retorted haughtily.

"I seem to remember you being in attendance at seventeen, and without my permission I might add" Obi-wan piped up from his lounging position just inside the door "And she's got a lot more about her than you ever had at her age"

Padme scowled at the audacity of the Jedi Master to pass judgement on her daughter in her own house! However good. Anakin gave him the 'don't you understand this is my little girl we are talking about' look, to which Obi-wan simply held up his hands in surrender.

"Do you have any idea what goes on at these parties?" Anakin spat rounding on Padme and accidentally standing on the dog, sending it yelping for cover in the bedroom.

"It's a Jedi do how bad can it be?" Padme dismissed flippantly.

Obi-wan couldn't stifle his amusement and Anakin looked at her as though she had just grown a wookie on the side of her head.

"Padme just because an advertisement says something is good for you it doesn't necessarily mean it is. The Jedi have a public reputation to uphold but that doesn't mean it's the same behind closed doors"

Anakin motioned towards Obi-wan as if to consolidate his point by virtue of their relationship. Padme suddenly looked concerned but swallowed hard and stuck to her guns.

"Well she's not a Jedi, she is sensible; she's got her head right. She just wanted to let her hair down and enjoy herself; you let Luke go!" She turned on Obi-wan in an attempt to share her blame.

"He's my Padawan I can't stop him going to Knights Out; it's tradition" Obi-wan argued in a tone that suggested his superiority as far as her son's welfare was concerned.

"Anyway he's a boy" Anakin shrugged. 

Padme's exasperated glare and imminent lecture on the equality of the sexes escaped him as he strode meaningfully towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi-wan queried as if he didn't already know.

"To Knight Out" Anakin replied blazing from the apartment; Obi-wan resigned to trail in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Smells like teen spirit  
subtitle: Knights Out the next generation  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: O/A somewhere at sometime, its a family centred fic  
Rating: PG-13 at the mo, I don't expect it to stay that way  
Disclaimer: I make no money from this so the PTB don't sue. Pretty please?  
Summary: Luke and Leia are seventeen and have discovered Knights Out. Anakin has discovered Leia is there...

TM has kindly leant me KO (since she's not using it or anything wink). I'm writing this in quite short installments because I have a lot of work to catch up on after being ill for so long, so maybe think of it as a soap opera more than one of my seriously sit down and write fics.

Obi-wan and Anakin sauntered into the bar and scouted the room from their elevated position at the top of the stairs.

"Calm down, it will do no good to cause a scene" Obi-wan warned as Anakin clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Sorry Master" Anakin replied sarcastically.

"You will be" Obi-wan's reply was laced with innuendo, a wry smile curling at his lips. "I think we should get a drink"

Anakin agreed and the two Jedi Masters headed for the bar. Obi-wan ordered a luminous blue drink that came ready prepared in a glass bottle; Anakin opted for allowing the barman to mix him a drink from some fruit juices and a range of optics complete with cherry on a stick, a straw, and a tiny umbrella.

"You're brave" Obi-wan commented as they scoured the throbbing mass of club for somewhere to perch. "Those things are usually lethal, don't you remember?"

"I remember what happens in the bathroom when you've necked three or four" Anakin smirked, taking a long drag on his cocktail through the twisty straw as they walked.

"I thought we were here to evict your daughter from this degradation not join in the debauchery" Obi-wan mocked.

"Yes but after I've sorted out Leia…" Anakin weighted his words licentiously. Obi-wan grinned knowingly and took a swig from his bottle; it may have been many years since the distinguished Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his gorgeous one time apprentice had been to Knights Out but Obi-wan sure as hell remembered why it was the worst kept secret in the Temple every year.

They settled for a pillar a small distance from the dance floor. Scanning the room Anakin noted aloud how updated the event had become. In their day Knights Out had been little more than an excuse for a piss up and a lay but as each host tried to out do the last the event had become more extravagant. A large disused warehouse in The Works was privy to the party this year; the dance floor itself was expansive and the bar the full length of the hall, but Anakin could also see a bouncy castle, a water feature, a swivel chair that had the participant spinning round in circles as someone poured liquor straight from the bottle down their throat, a bucking bronco, podiums for exuberant dancers, and what looked like a fun house at the end of the large room.

"They all look so young too" Anakin added with distaste running his eyes over the sweaty congregation of Padawans and newly adorned Knights. It fairly disgusted him that children this young would indulge in such acts of depravity and promiscuity as he recalled there being and he wondered why the Council continued to allow the fixture to exist at all.

Obi-wan chuckled as he picked up on Anakin's thoughts.

"You are getting old my young one" He jibed with a friendly banter "at seventeen you too thought you had all the knowledge in the universe and going to a party to get drunk and dabble in various degrees of sexual acts was the most grown up thing you could be caught doing".

"Did you always know when I came?" Anakin questioned retrospectively.

"Darling I can hardly miss it when you do" Obi-wan teased suggestively. Anakin rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

"This music is awful as well, is this what they are listening to?" Anakin quizzed Obi-wan as he found a table on which to rest his empty glass.

"You're the one with seventeen year old twins" Obi-wan pointed out.

"Yes but Luke's your Padawan, he lives with you, and Leia is always too busy with her studies or one of her legislative diplomatic whateverthefucks to spend any time with me" Anakin countered "Speak of the devil"

Anakin's tone suddenly shifted and Obi-wan found himself trailing after him once again through the crowds. They stopped at the edge of the raised Jacuzzi pool. Leia had her hair in an intricately woven plaited bun with a ponytail extending from its centre curled into cute ringtails, and she was wearing a gold coloured bikini, the dress she had been wearing over it discarded on the floor with her shoes. Obi-wan recognised two of the other Padawans in the pool from his diplomacy classes but the boy with his arm seductively draped over the shoulder of Anakin's daughter, Han his name was, this boy had just graduated to the status of Knight from the schooling of Quinlan Vos.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Children of the night  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: A/O but this fic contains numerous secondary characters  
Rating: R?  
Disclaimer: I bow to the Godliness that is George Lucas and the Star Wars cult. Don't sue me. Please?  
Summary: Anakin finds Leia at KO in the arms of Quinlan's newly knighted Padawan Han Solo. Display of paternal love Skywalker style ensues.

Temple Mistress is the rightful owner of Knights Out. But it was gathering dust in her subconscious so I asked to borrow it. Teasing TM X

"Leia" Anakin addressed her with a questioning tone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked startled at his presence, wrapping her arms around her body to hide her exposed skin.

Anakin raised his eyebrows in mock surprise of her question before folding his arms across his chest and bending down to the level of the pool.

"I'm a Jedi Master. This is a Jedi party. I think the question should be what are you doing here?"

Leia pushed herself away from Han's hugging arm and tried to avoid the proximity of her father and the anger he was visibly restraining.

"I was invited" She offered as an excuse averting her gaze from his glowering presence. "Mom said I could come".

"Yes well your mother has too much faith in the chivalrous nature of the Jedi. I on the other hand know differently. Out" Anakin demanded calmly but authoritively.

Leia glanced quickly over at Han who had lazily spread his arms over the sides of the tub before decided not to incur her father's wrath and climbed out of the pool under the gossiping eyes of her friends and peers. Her humiliation continued as Anakin wrapped his cloak over her delicate form and thrust her discarded clothes into her arms.

"Go and get dressed" He ordered dominantly. Leia wanted to protest, wanted to scream at Anakin for treating her like this in public, but she could not muster the courage to do so and opted instead to skulk off to the fresher room, close to tears as she could hear the other Jedi whispering about her.

Anakin's attentions turned to Han.

"Get out here" Anakin commanded with venom on his tongue.

"I'm fine here thanks, Skywalker" Han replied with a linguistic swagger that would've rivalled Anakin's in his youth; a collective gasp rushed through the room as the congregated Padawans and Knights admired Solo's defiance of one of the greatest and most powerful Jedi Masters in the Order.

"You cocky little shit" Anakin spat with disgust, shaking his head in disbelief and turning to face Obi-wan who hovered on the other side of him. Han grinned victoriously noting the adoration of the watching crowd until out of nowhere he felt himself pushed under the water and held there by some invisible force; the Force! He splashed frantically in his panic, fighting against the Force to allow him to resurface, he needed air he was drowning for Sith's sake! But for all his efforts, for all his will to call on the Force for himself, he could not break free from the water.

Then just as suddenly, when his air supply was dangerously low, the Force released him from its hold and he came spluttering to the surface. With Han clinging desperately to the sides of the pool, spitting out mouthfuls of chlorinated water, and panting frantically for lost oxygen, Anakin grinned victoriously.

The crowd had fallen silent at Anakin's sudden but effective display of power and skill with the Force. Anakin had a reputation that went before him; his prowess with a lightsaber, his death defying ability to pilot, and his heavy flirtations with the not so light side of the Force, but most of the young Jedi had only heard the stories and exaggerated upon them, they had never witnessed Master Skywalker's control of the Force. A fair few had even believed that he was actually going to let Han drown!

As Han felt an insistent push to his ribs he clambered unceremoniously from the hot tub to stand in front of Anakin. The hundred or so eyes burned into his skin, and the music thumped out in a beat that kept time with his heart as Anakin Skywalker curled his calloused fingers under his chin to hold him in place as the Jedi Master towered over his seemingly insignificant frame.

"Now Solo, thank you for your co-operation" Anakin barked sarcastically, the fruity tinge of his cocktail breath assaulting Han's olfactory system, "I'm gonna tell you three things that I understand right at this moment" He continued in a fear inducing tone, "One you were Quinlan Vos' Padawan, it can't be helped but is explanation enough; two, you have just graduated to the status of Knight and you are desperate to display your virility and prowess; we've all been there boy. But three, three, if you ever lay another finger on my daughter I will see to it personally that not even the Temple Healers could put you back together. Do you doubt me?" Anakin queried.

Han shook his head violently in response. Anakin smiled.

"So we understand each other" Anakin stated with finality letting Han go with a push that made the new Knight stumble to his knees.

A firm hand on his shoulder from Obi-wan told Anakin that enough was enough. He'd finished with the whelp anyways.

"I could do with a drink" He commented conversationally to his lover, a satisfied smile creasing his features. Obi-wan returned the gesture and wordlessly headed for the bar.

Anakin noted Luke's presence at the front of the gawping crowd for the first time but did not acknowledge him. Instead he watched the young Solo kid scurry off to the bar for undoubtedly a well earned drink before catching the return of his daughter, his cloak draped over her arm as she tottered back towards him in ridiculously high heels and a dress that barely covered her bikini. Leia held out the cloak for Anakin to take, her face contorted into a sulk.

"Your mother lets you out dressed like that?" Anakin asked derisively.

"My mother trusts me" was Leia's scathing reply to Anakin's humiliating behaviour.

"I trust you" Anakin assured "But I don't trust the mix of alcohol with a Padawan of Quinlan Vos; I've been there, done that" He explained. Leia twisted her face at the revolting thought of her father's implications.

"Well I think it's safe to say that no-one will go near me for the next hundred years so you can leave now" Leia snapped throwing his cloak atop of his boots.

"You've had your fun young lady, you're going home now" Anakin insisted.

"But mom said…" Leia began to whine stamping her feet.

Obi-wan returned and placed a drink in Anakin's hand. "You call that a dress?" he observed with raised eyebrows looking at Leia's skimpy outfit.

"You're made for each other" Leia spat storming past her father who would've spilt his drink but for the intervention of the Force.

"Where are you going?" He asked with concern watching her storm towards the door.

"Home!" She hissed with exasperation "where you told me to go!" she added flaying her arms with frustration.

"Luke" Obi-wan called for his Padawan's attention, "see your sister safely into a taxi please"

Luke huffed petulantly at being drawn into the charade but obeyed his Master and followed his sister out of the club. Anakin smiled and moved back into the darkness of the throng; Obi-wan followed and the rubbernecking patrons settled back into their previous activities as if nothing had occurred.

Anakin and Obi-wan settled against a wall, Anakin lounging enough to rest his head on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"You might have gone too far you know. If the council finds out you nearly drowned the boy…"

"I was never going to drown him; the council will thank me for bringing him down a peg or two, he needed it" Anakin defended snuggling his cheek into Obi-wan's robes.

"All the same, Quinlan will not be impressed" Obi-wan continued.

Anakin stood up straight and straddled Obi-wan's legs in a fluid movement that pinned the elder Jedi to the wall.

"Fuck Quinlan fucking Vos" He said in a low sultry tone, taking Obi-wan's drink from him and pressing their bodies together.

"Been there, done that" Obi-wan teased with a sardonic smirk curling his lips. 

"Fuck you Kenobi" Anakin moaned into Obi-wan's ear pretending to be jealous of the reminder.

"Now that my young Padawan sounds like much more fun" Obi-wan whispered suggestively, wrapping his wet tongue around Anakin's erogenous earlobe.

Anakin pulled away from the contact and placed the half full glass of Obi-wan's drink on the nearest table.

"I need to 'freshen up'" Anakin grinned, snaking his way through the writhing mass in the direction of the 'fresher stalls. Obi-wan retrieved his drink as he watched his lover leave, downed the remainder of the intoxicating liquid, and then followed with desperate need.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To be Loved

Author: Hyyp Chick

Pairing: A/O

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and all it affiliations, I borrow for fun and make no money from my playtime. Knights Out is the superb creation of TempleMistress. I have her permission to use the concept and this storyline has no bearing on her own.

Summary: Concluding a difficult evening for Anakin in true KO/AO fashion.

Obi-Wan had caught up with Anakin but not before he'd tumbled headlong into the lengthy queue forming for the fresher rooms in his amorous haste.

And it was as the revered Jedi Master apologetically attempted to prize himself off the skimpily clad Twi'lek he'd barrelled against the wall that Anakin had appeared, offering him little in the way of assistance and much more in the way of a hysterical giggle fit at his lover's uncharacteristically improper demeanour.

Eventually a very flustered and blushing Obi-Wan had regained his composure, straightened himself out and taken his place next to Anakin; but when the barely twenty year old green skinned beauty, Padawan still to Barriss Offee, propositioned them both the two Jedi Masters agreed that it was time for them to leave.

…

The cool bright wintry Coruscant day had long since given way to a bitterly cold night and the two Jedi tugged their cloaks tightly around them to protect them from such harsh elements as they stepped outside.

Over in the distance the buzzing nightlife of the Senatorial district created a warm atmosphere as its pretty neon lights fell in varying shades over the crisp lines of aesthetically pleasing buildings, the soft noise of speeder and being and high class wine bars adding to the vibrancy of Galactic city. But here in the Works where the Jedi were stood waiting for a passing air taxi to flag down it was a desolate and deserted place.

Once it had been the hub of Coruscant and bustling with industry but as factory work was leased out to planets with half the labour costs and the capital city began to thrive on fame, fortune, and all the glitterati that came with it the Works became a forgotten blot on an otherwise beautiful cityscape.

Now the factories lay empty, unused, and in most cases raided, with glass and rubble littering the labyrinth of streets as even the sidewalks fell into disarray. But the powers that be that resided in the Senate's great dome didn't cast their eyes past the champagne and caviar to see the devastation at the feet of their expensive apartments and high rises and so the problems simply escalated in an unseen wilderness.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight from foot to foot as he hugged his body against the wind. The rhythmic thump of the bass beat was the only external indication of the wild hedonistic party raging inside and the older Jedi Master glanced towards his partner doggedly as Anakin's teeth began to audibly chatter.

Their attention was suddenly diverted by a small group of young Knights leaving the party behind them. Laughing as they shared a joke together one of the taller males chivalrously offered his cloak to the scantily dressed fair haired beauty of their group as they began to make their way down the sidewalk. Gratefully the girl accepted the offer and stopped to don the Jedi robe. It pooled around her feet, too long for her petite frame by far but she was glad for the warmth.

"Master Kenobi what are you stood there for?" She queried puzzled as she pulled her long hair out from under the cloak.

"We're waiting for a taxi" Obi-Wan informed her shivering.

"You'll be waiting a long time" She chuckled "Air taxis never come down here, you have to walk to the Senatorial district" She pointed up the street in the direction of her friends before gracing the two stranded Jedi with a quick wave and trotting off to rejoin them. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged suffering glances.

"Well I guess we're walking" Obi-Wan quipped upbeat, hiding his sense of frustration with the whole evening thus far. He wanted to be getting laid already!

Simultaneously they pulled their hoods up over their heads and started off after the Knights.

…

"We are too old for Knights Out these days Padawan, at least I am too old for Knights Out these days" Obi-Wan huffed as they climbed a rusting set of steps to a higher level.

"We are not too old for anything" Anakin countered as he waited on the disused landing strip for Obi-Wan to reach the top of the stairs. Anakin had assured his former Master that this was a short cut he'd often used from the Temple to the Works when he'd snuck out as a Padawan searching for droid parts.

"It's just that we don't need fruity cocktails and sex in a public fresher to have a good time any more" He continued as Obi-Wan stepped onto the strip and took a moment to catch his breath. "We're too mature for all that" he laughed to himself.

"I think having two children may do that to you my love, and bringing up your son just serves to remind me how 'mature' in my years I am" He joked dryly.

"I wonder if he's enjoying the party" His tone became more considered as they crossed the landing strip.

"I'd rather not think about it thank you" Anakin dismissed with a shudder "Just seeing Leia with that creep of Quinlan's is bad enough".

"He's not like that, not like you were" Obi-Wan teased as he turned his face away from the icy wind. "He has a lot of respect for the code and the Order. He strives to be a Jedi as it is written for the Jedi to be, with the exception of the love he holds for his mother and his sister. He is regarded by the council and many of his tutors as the perfect Padawan and it saddens him that many of his peers do not share in his ideals. It surprises me that he attends Knights Out at all"

"He doesn't approve of us" Anakin stated reading between the lines of Obi-Wan's appraisal.

"It's not that he doesn't approve, as such, but it is not the way he chooses to lead his own life. He is very affected by your relationship with his Mother; he knows he and his sister were a mistake, that you were still my Padawan when she conceived, and that ultimately you chose me and the Jedi over her and them". Obi-Wan recapitulated. "I think he is very conscious of not repeat your mistakes".

"He is not a mistake Obi-Wan" Anakin disputed vehemently as they started to climb another stairwell that Anakin was certain now lead to the edge of the Senatorial district and with any luck a taxi.

"I didn't plan on having children but I don't plan on a lot of things. It doesn't make him a mistake" He defended with conviction.

"It is how he feels" Obi-Wan replied honestly.

"Well it's Padme's fault!" Anakin spat petulantly, shifting the blame almost immediately. "She's the one that poisons them against me!"

Obi-Wan shook his head incredulously, glad that Anakin was ahead of him on the stairwell and couldn't see his reaction.

"He is close to her. He respects her and he listens when she has something to say. Maybe he believes her because she is the only one saying anything" Obi-Wan pushed gently as they stepped out onto a low level sidewalk beneath Coruscant's great skyline, both relieved to see traffic finally.

"What would you have me do?!" Anakin snapped aggressively gesticulating violently with flailing arms and tossing his hood back in his ire "Tell him the truth?! That I said I loved her just so I could sleep with her? That I left her carrying twins because I fell in love with you? That when I should have been at the birth of my children I was in bed with you?" He hissed sarcastically.

"No, I don't think that would help" Obi-Wan replied flatly.

He knew Anakin's tirade wasn't aimed at him, he knew he was just lashing out like a cornered tuskcat trying to defend its self, but that didn't allay the pang of guilt that had never eased with time for Obi-Wan; Anakin had indeed been in his bed whilst Padme had been giving birth to their children.

Obi-Wan hadn't known. He remembered vaguely Anakin taking a call on his communicator whilst he himself had been cooking dinner but the boy had never mentioned that it had been anything important. And after dinner Anakin had been very insistent, very demanding but that had hardly been anything new.

It was only hours later as they lay curled up in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their satiation, Obi-Wan nonchalantly twisting Anakin's braid around his fingers, that the Padawan had told him.

It had been Anakin's choice not to be there with her but Obi-Wan had felt responsible; the boy was barely nineteen, confused and vulnerable, how could he possibly know what he wanted?! Had Obi-Wan known he would have taken him to the medi-centre himself because he knew that Anakin would live to regret such a rash and impulsive decision. But he hadn't known, not until it was too late, and yet he would forever carry that sense of guilt and the overbearing weight of Padme's blame for it.

Anakin turned to face him forlornly, his frustrations ebbing as quickly as they had risen like the crashing waves of the sea against the boat as the storm passed.

"Then what would you have me do?" he pleaded helplessly. The little lost boy from Tatooine with the wisdom of all the worlds in his eyes looked to his Master for salvation.

With a deliberate sense of calm Obi-Wan folded back his hood and closed the distance that had settled between them taking hold of Anakin's arms emphatically as the young Master's eyes cast downwards and he fiddled with the seams of his cloak, his manner rueful and apologetic for his sudden outburst. He felt like a Padawan again and he waited for the good advice from Obi-Wan that would still sound like a lecture to him despite his years.

"I would have you take me home and fuck me" Obi-Wan ordered as he squeezed his lover's arms encouragingly, flooring Anakin with the brazenness of his words. He chuckled to himself as he studied Anakin's shocked expression.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll have need of it soon enough" He teased suggestively.

Anakin couldn't think of anything quick or witty or…well anything to say! He'd known Obi-Wan for twenty seven years, been his lover for seventeen and yet he still managed to blindside him with a simple sentence. But he wasn't about to protest! If that's what Obi-Wan wanted then that is what Obi-Wan would get.

Assertively Anakin took hold of his lover's hand and with a renewed sense of urgency pulled Obi-Wan to a more populated area of the underworld where they would finally be able to hail themselves an air taxi.

"I do love them Obi-Wan" Anakin turned suddenly serious as if his partner's swift departure from the subject of his children had been sitting ill with his conscience.

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly and it felt to Anakin as if just that quirk of his lips could solve every problem in the world.

"They could ask for nothing more" He replied resolutely before turning his attentions to the traffic lanes and speedily hailing down a taxi.

The driver of the cab huffed indignantly when Obi-Wan asked to go to the Jedi Temple muttering something about having only just returned from there and how the galaxy would not hold the revered Order in such high esteem if they'd seen of the Jedi what he'd seen in the back of his speeder. Obi-Wan studied the seats disdainfully.

"Why what have you seen?" Anakin questioned as he let his knees loll open and slid his hand discreetly over Obi-Wan's thigh.

The man made a disgruntled noise as he took the taxi up to a higher space line. "Three of your lot, two fellas about his age" he tilted his head in Anakin's direction "and a young girl, no more than a girl! With flame red hair like I've never seen. It was disgusting what she let those boys get up to".

"Celesta" Obi-Wan hissed her name distastefully but his face betrayed an inner sense of gloating satisfaction.

Celesta was the eighteen year old wild child Padawan of Siri Tachi. The girl was almost impossible to control and Obi-Wan had lost count of the times she'd been called before the council for some disciplinary action or another.

In fact Obi-Wan would go as far to say that Celesta only had her place in the Order still because of how strongly Anakin defended her corner.

Anakin had been the first Knight approached to take on Celesta's tutorage but he had declined, as he had declined any opportunity to take a Padawan for himself. If he had to admit it even just to himself he had never been able to adjust to the responsibilities of fatherhood and as such taking on a protégé, especially one as high maintenance as Celesta, would be grossly irresponsible on his part.

So Siri had taken on the task following her excellent work with Ferus.

Obi-Wan scoffed haughtily, amusing himself. Anakin raised an eyebrow in demand of an explanation.

"Oh don't get me wrong Anakin" He began, knowing this girl was another touchy subject to be discussing with his lover "I feel pity for the girl really I do but after everything Siri's put us through I can't help but think she deserves this".

"Deserves what?" Anakin queried slipping his hand higher to rest it in the crease of Obi-Wan's leg.

"That after her oh-so-perfect Ferus I should be the one to have the model Padawan and she the one with the troublesome, difficult, insolent, petulant, disobeying teenager" Obi-Wan replied with a baiting smirk.

"Are you implying that I might have been some of those things?" Anakin quizzed with mock indignation as his hand moved to cup and massage Obi-Wan's groin.

"No" Obi-Wan countered spreading his legs a little wider for Anakin and resting his head back on the seat. "I'm implying you might have been all of those things" He teased with a grin.

"Would you have wanted me any other way?" The younger Jedi asked as he squeezed a little harder.

A sharp whimper escaped Obi-Wan and he arched into Anakin's hold needy for some real friction and not just the suggestion of it.

"Yes I would have liked you to be obedient, respectful, and easy" He jibed with heavy breaths, undoing the ties on his leggings as a clear hint as to what he wanted from his lover.

"I was obedient when the situation called for it" Anakin stole his hand away from Obi-Wan's pleasure to rifle through his auburn-grey hair, "and it so often did" He whispered licentiously wrapping his tongue provocatively around his lover's earlobe before using his immense upper body strength to flip over and straddle Obi-Wan.

"And you could never say I wasn't 'easy' then or now" He flirted innuendously, his lips crashing against his former Master's hard and rough and controlling, his hand closing over Obi-Wan's length and tugging demandingly wanting to feel the older Jedi's need rise just because he told it to.

"Fucking Jedi" They heard the taxi driver mumble irritably as he spun the cab into another busy airway.

"It's good work if you can get it" Anakin shot back facetiously as he stroked his lover steadily. Dirty blonde curls bounced against his forehead from the movement and his eyes were dark and feral as they watched their prey writhe and moan blissfully in his hands, an egoistic smirk skipping over his lips as Obi-Wan clawed at the buckles of his black leather boots; needing, wanting.

The driver turned up the audio and music blasted out into the small confines of the taxi (his attempt at distraction from the ministrations of his latest passengers), cursing the Jedi and their damned Temple as he became stuck behind a smog riddled speeder in a heavily congested airway and bemoaning the volume of traffic for this time of night when all he wanted to do was make his drop off and go home, lest he find more Jedi in his cab before his shift was over.

"Well if all he's going to do is complain about us…" Anakin said releasing his grip on Obi-Wan, "then I'm going to give him something to complain about".

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan probed apprehensively.

"Well you don't want to be charged valeting fees do you" He replied with a mischievous wink as he climbed down from the seat and into the foot-well between Obi-Wan's legs.

"Anakin I don't think…for the love of…!"

Comprehendible word usage failed the respectable Jedi as Anakin closed his lips around his cock and drank him deep. The boy had a mouth made for blow jobs and it wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had thought so as he bucked off the seat to jump down the young Master's throat.

Anakin grinned (as best he could with his mouth full) impressed by his own prowess and ability to reduce Obi-Wan to this; to a writhing whimpering mess as he sucked and swallowed around his Master's length. And although Anakin was the one on his knees, having his lover moan his name and drag fingernails through his mop of hair and thrust so wantonly into his mouth to seek closure was empowering.

Anakin liked to feel empowered, it put him in the driving seat, gave him control. And Obi-Wan liked Anakin to take control if the forcefulness with which the older man was fucking his mouth with was anything to go by. He was getting louder and Anakin could feel through their perfectly attuned senses that he was getting closer; Obi-Wan wanted to drive over the edge of sugar coated oblivion into a warming glow of sated ecstasy whilst his young lover lapped up his spent wares greedily…so it was with yet another coy smirk that Anakin stopped.

"What the?!" Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the sudden withdrawal to see Anakin clambering back onto the seat beside him.

"We're home" Anakin pointed out of the fairly useless steamy window.

The vague outline of the Jedi Temple loomed barely identifiable through the fog of condensation and it slowly filtered through to Obi-Wan's brain that the speeder was humming in idle.

"But…!" He motioned helplessly towards his erection that was begging him insistently for release.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's leggings up for him and deftly tied the laces as he spoke.

"Patience is a virtue in all walks of life but for the Jedi it is a particularly important quality…" He mocked in his best impression of his lover's polished accent.

"Thirty credits" The enraged and disgruntled driver demanded abruptly breaking the flow of Anakin's jest.

"Thirty credits! That's extortion!" Anakin exclaimed at what he perceived to be a very over-generous estimation.

"It's after hours, price goes up after hours" The driver explained irritably.

"I could get to the outer rim and back on thirty credits!" Anakin exaggerated to emphasise his indignation. "I'm not paying it to travel in the back of a cab for ten minutes in Galactic city!"

"If you don't like it I can always call the CSF" The driver provoked angrily.

"I'm a fucking Jedi! I outrank Coruscant Security Forces!" Anakin argued back just as riled.

"Anakin just pay him, I'm dying here!" Obi-Wan finally interceded pleadingly.

Reluctantly Anakin backed down and paid the driver, sliding out of the taxi a moment after Obi-Wan had scrambled free.

"Thirty credits" He rued with a disbelieving shake of his head watching as the cab sped off from the Temple to rejoin the steady stream of traffic racing above them.

"Right now I couldn't give a flying Wookie's arse whether it was thirty or three thousand" Obi-Wan quipped sharply "Anakin please!" He entreated earnestly, desperate for the boy to finish what he had started.

"Come on".

Anakin gripped his former Master's wrist authoritatively and dragged him up the steps to the Temple, Obi-Wan trotting unsteadily behind him as his short legs failed to match Anakin's lengthy strides. They stopped briefly to negotiate the security procedures to allow them to enter the Temple before Anakin shoved his lover quite unceremoniously into the nearest elevator just inside the entrance hall.

Obi-Wan clung onto the handrail in an attempt to regain his balance whilst Anakin dealt with the floor level buttons.

"You pressed 4" Obi-Wan pointed out helpfully as Anakin lounged into one of the corners. "Surely you've lived in the Temple long enough now to know that your quarters are on the second level and mine are on the third" He mused facetiously.

"I'm never in my quarters long enough to know where they are" Anakin joked back, studying the ceiling set lights as he tapped his bent leg impatiently.

"Well they are on level two. And we're going to four" Obi-Wan pointed up to the LCD display oblivious to Anakin's true intentions.

"Must've pressed the wrong button" Anakin shrugged feigning innocence badly. "This thing needs music; don't you think it needs music? Like the one in 500 Republica, or the one at the mall. They have music. Maybe I'll put it on the agenda for the next council meeting – elevator music. What do you think?" He rambled until the lift dinged signalling their floor.

"I think you are up to something" Obi-Wan replied astutely as the doors to the elevator hissed open and he stepped out into a ceiling-to-floor marbled corridor.

"Really?" Anakin shot back in mock surprise, following Obi-Wan out of the lift "because I thought you were the one 'up' to something" he drawled lewdly before pouncing on his lover like a nexu on its prey and slamming him up against the hard polished wall with a searing and bruising kiss.

Obi-Wan hit his head with a painful thud against the rigid surface but his cry was swallowed by Anakin's devouring lips and he didn't much care anyway with his lover's tongue raping and pillaging his mouth, taking, and owning him.

"Anakin please!" Obi-Wan pleaded gaspingly as the younger Jedi's salacious mouth moved to nip and suck at his Master's neck, toeing Obi-Wan's legs apart so that his thigh could settle between them, taunting as he kneaded it into Obi-Wan's excruciating desire.

"Anakin please what?" The cocky Jedi questioned as his fingers once again eased his lover from his breeches and wrapped around his ardent cock, pumping with a fevered pace and grinding his own aching arousal urgently against the older Jedi.

They may well have been council members, Masters, two of the most renowned and respected Jedi in the Order; the Negotiator and the Renegade, but right now Obi-Wan couldn't have given a fuck less if half the kids at Knights Out suddenly appeared on the fourth floor! Anakin Skywalker was humping him into a wall with his hand stroking his cock, deep sexual moans and hot heavy breaths spilling from the boy and Obi-Wan could stand it no longer.

"That! Anakin please that" He whimpered inarticulately arching into his lover's expert touch as Anakin pulled and tugged furiously on him bringing him within minutes to the brink of ecstasy. Anakin could feel his need; he could feel it in the hard length he held in his hand and he could feel it in the Force. With a quirk of arrogance he pulled himself back bracing himself at arm's length against the wall so he could watch as he sent Obi-Wan over the edge.

A couple more insistent strokes and the older Jedi was buckling at the knees and grappling frantically to cling to Anakin's cloak as he came furiously, soaking the boy's hand as strangled orgasmic cries echoed resonantly around the otherwise deserted marble fourth floor landing.

Anakin's ego at least was satisfied as he lapped at his hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth lazily to taste his Master on his tongue. A victorious smile played across his lips as Obi-Wan struggled to do anything more than collapse in a crumpled heap on the floor trying to recapture his breath.

With his hand clean he dried it quickly on his cloak before holding out the other one to help Obi-Wan up. The older Jedi took the help gratefully and slumped against the wall as he retied his leggings, murmuring something about thank you as he attempted to smooth his hair flat and respectable.

Anakin encircled him and stole a devoted kiss. His need for absolute power and control seemed to have abated with Obi-Wan's fervent orgasm and although he was still taking charge there was something less dominating in the way he spoke and in his actions. He'd obviously proved whatever point he was making and now he could relax his defences and become penetrable.

Anakin Skywalker-the Renegade Master was a fortress, a battlefield that could be both lost and won on any given day. He was a giant among men, a living legend, Herculean in his skills with a lightsaber or a flight control panel. A warrior of the Jedi; impermeable, unyielding, he gave everything and gave nothing, you could stand to within an inch of his greatness and yet miles would separate you.

Obi-Wan would not even pretend to know the many facades of his love. The boy was a bundle of complexity and he had as many disguises and as many excuses as he had midi chlorians, and Obi-Wan loved him for that. But if there was one thing that made Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the greatest Jedi ever to have lived it wasn't a lucky break with a lightsaber to kill a Sith lord it was the ability to rein in Skywalker.

Like a whisperer with a wild stallion Obi-Wan had taken all that power, aggression, and ferocity and learned how to wield it; not tame it, not control it, but bridle it in such a way as to get the best out of it without it losing any of its passion or zeal. Rules and codes could not hold him; he could not be caged or penned or saddled. Anakin was a free spirit and only Obi-Wan could hold the reins to him. And only Obi-Wan would be privy to these chinks in his armour, only he would see the vulnerability of a little blue eyed boy who wanted nothing more than to see the stars.

Anakin had that look about him now as his azure eyes flickered with innocence and his bottom lip was trapped in a shy smile between his teeth. Obi-Wan knew now why they had come to the fourth floor, he knew what Anakin wanted.

His hand reached up and tucked an errant curl behind Anakin's ear wrapping an arm casually around his waist as he did so before laying a tender chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker" He pulled back to rest their noses together.

"I was kinda hoping you did" Anakin replied lightly biting the end of Obi-Wan's nose.

"Are you ready to see the stars pilot?" The older Jedi whispered hugging his love close to him.

Anakin let his lips fall like cherry blossom against his Master's, soft and delicate and with a feather light touch like petals blowing in a breeze. And without another word between them Obi-Wan locked Anakin's index finger into the palm of his hand and led him down the corridors of tutor rooms until they reached the Astraeus map room.

Obi-Wan still occasionally taught first grade astronomy to the younglings and to his eyes this classroom was much like the next, it had the necessary equipment to teach what was there to be learnt. But Anakin's eyes still lit up when he stepped into the darkness illuminated by a three dimensional projection of the galaxy swirling in endless motion around the room. It felt like a long forgotten dream and he found peace in its tranquillity. Obi-Wan closed the door and watched the child leap out of Anakin as he wandered into the room, letting tiny waxen balls of light drift through and around him as even tinier silhouettes marked each planet and celestial body clinging to its sun for survival.

Obi-Wan meandered over to the pile of soft cushions stacked in one corner of the room and threw a few to the floor close to each other but with no particular order. He looked up as he kicked a wayward one into place to see Anakin holding up his hand into the stars, seemingly intrigued as they sifted through his skin to pass out the other side and continue their relentless orbit. Obi-Wan waited.

Anakin's joyful smile of wonderment faded to a sadness that broke Obi-Wan's heart to see as he closed his fist hard around the miniscule shadow as if trying to pluck the sphere from its system to put in his pocket. But the model kept on turning and the projected planet slipped from Anakin's grasp. He opened his hand to find it empty and his grief flooded the room. He looked up to see Obi-Wan watching him.

"I like to see the stars; you can't see them from Coruscant because of all the lights and the haze. Back home I used to sit out in the yard with a mug of warmed blue milk just before bedtime and gaze. I wanted to just be free to take a ship out of the spaceport and fly amongst the stars, so close I could almost touch them. I made a wish on every one I saw" He continued wistfully as the lights shimmered over his face.

"I was never grateful for what I had; I was always looking away for something better, something more". In a graceful movement telling of his training Anakin crossed his legs and sank to the floor, laying himself out on the cushions beneath the galaxy with his hands rested behind his head.

"You were a child Anakin, and a slave of course you wished for freedom and adventure all children want these things. It doesn't mean you didn't care" Obi-Wan said as he laid himself down next to Anakin, drawing circles on his chest.

"I wish she could have met them, she would have been so proud of them; just like I am".

Obi-Wan loosened off the swathes of material cloaking Anakin before removing both sets of boots and settling back down to ghost figure of 8s onto Anakin's skin.

"I wish you could have met her too. She would have fallen in love with you, just like I did" He smiled stroking a finger down Obi-Wan's cheek.

"She would have made you tea just the way you like it and tried to feed you whenever she saw you, convinced that you weren't eating and looking after yourself properly. And she would have sat in her chair of an evening by the rug she threaded from torn clothes, sewing a picture to hang on the wall, and telling you all the embarrassing stories from my childhood. And then she would have sent me to the kitchen to heat through the milk whilst she told you how good you were for me and how she hadn't seen me smile like that in a long time".

"And then I'd take you out to the yard to look at the stars and she'd sing a haunting lullaby that would drift out into the night, and we'd share a kiss with her sad song lamenting in our ears and she'd see us from the doorway and smile, and go to bed to leave us alone with our love".

"And she wouldn't have minded about the noise?" Obi-Wan joked to keep Anakin's mood light as he discarded the rest of his clothes fumblingly before moving to strip Anakin of his leggings.

"Well, she might have had a quiet word with me about that" Anakin chuckled, arching himself off the floor to aid Obi-Wan in his task.

Anakin watched for a long moment as Obi-Wan shifted cushions about in a bid to be comfortable as he rested on his haunches between the boy's parted legs. Stars twinkled in and around them and Anakin didn't think anything could be more beautiful or perfect.

Using only his abdominal muscles to support his whole upper body weight Anakin lifted himself with ease to capture Obi-Wan in a deliberate and tender kiss. His hands nestled around the back of the older Jedi's neck, brushing the little hairs there absently and it sent shivers through Obi-Wan. Their lips met with effortless familiarity but it didn't dampen the fire that burned between them. Obi-Wan Kenobi was made for Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker was made for Obi-Wan Kenobi; only together were they ever complete.

Leisurely their tongues met between locked lips softly caressing the other with simple swipes; no fight, no war, just an understanding of what the other wanted, needed. In a slow motion that required even more of his well honed body Anakin lay back down pulling Obi-Wan with him.

Obi-Wan curled his hands under Anakin's shoulders as he demanded more from the kiss, passion stoking him as the heat from Anakin's skin soaked into him, moving against the boy as a hunger panged inside him again.

Anakin groaned into his lover's mouth as he rubbed against him, not in the lustful frenzied way of before but slow, languorous, reverent. His hands drifted from his Master's neck over the strong curves of his back and settled on his tail, his fingers padding and massaging nonchalantly before they slipped a little lower.

Obi-Wan pulled out of the kiss as Anakin pressed into him, small noises escaping him that he tried unsuccessfully to mask with grazing teeth to Anakin's eternally baby soft skin on his neck and on his jaw. He was getting hard again and he could feel Anakin's desire firm beneath him.

He sucked Anakin's lobe into his warm mouth alternating between wetting it with long strokes of his tongue and blowing a cool air over it teasingly. Sweet and salty words of love and encouragement spilled from his lips and Anakin writhed to meet them, illicit moans swallowed by the starlit night.

Anakin needed more, he wanted to feel himself buried deep in his lover, so in an effortless move that Obi-Wan anticipated seconds before it happened he entwined their legs together and rolled Obi-Wan over onto his back.

With a cheeky grin the younger Jedi brushed back the hair from Obi-Wan's forehead and peppered him with quick gentle kisses. Obi-Wan's fingers ran through Anakin's thick tresses, twisting rogue curls around his digits and then tugging to release them again; Anakin closed his eyes to drown in the sensation.

Then Obi-Wan's hands fell from his hair and settled between them, wrapping around his cock and caressing with slow lingering movements. Anakin pleaded with sensual longing eyes and Obi-Wan was lost to him again; perfection in a moment.

Pleasure washed over the young Master's face as he sank steadily into his lover, Obi-Wan's short nails raking into his shoulder blades as he took him begging for him to go deeper until he could feel all of Anakin within him.

Ashen beads of light danced over the young Jedi's boyish features from the tilting galaxy revealing fluttering long lashes that no man should own framing salacious eyes, or parted impassioned lips, or ragged tousled locks as Anakin thrust slow and deep. Taking his time. Enjoying every stroke, every whimper and moan that filled the room as his Master arched up to meet him. Wanting it to last forever but wanting to feel the rapture of orgasm as he tore at Obi-Wan's hair and crushed their bodies together hard, and unforgiving.

Obi-Wan didn't have the younger man's patience and as his hand enveloped his own erection Anakin was undone. His measured approach slid into a delirious assault, fast and rough, needy and close. Lustful voices begged and cursed and became incoherent cries and deep throated groans as they were lost to the instant, to the passion, to the heat, and to each other.

…

Breathless and broken Anakin collapsed to the floor next to his love, taking Obi-Wan's hand tenderly into his own as the older man's arm draped over his shoulder and looked up at the stars dazzling above them.

They were just two people, two men laying in a room of a Temple on one tiny planet, one miniscule dot of a system that was dwarfed by the thousands of systems that surrounded it; insignificant in a vast galaxy and the infinity of space and time. But cuddling in the warmth of their exertions they meant everything to each other, they were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Negotiator and the Renegade, two sides of the same coin; and they were one, and it would be so forever.


End file.
